The Wayne boys
by Sydney Rollins
Summary: When the bat boys have to save Batman and have no plan and no way for them to get along it’s up to Barbara to come up with a plan just don’t give her any ideas everyone will regret it.


Oracle: guys we've got a problem.

Twenty minutes later in an undisclosed location.

Nightwing: there's Batman but we're outnumbered and outmatched.

Robin: speak for yourself Grayson!

Red Robin: no names on Field stupid.

Glaring match between Damien and Tim.

Nightwing: hmm...O...guys look costumes.

Staring the brothers just stare.

Red robin: ...that's nice...

Red hood: 'sigh'... idiot

Robin: I agree, Drake is an idiot.

Reed robin: What was that you little demon Spon!

Robin: I guess your hearing needs work as well...not surprising.

Red Robin: WHAT?!!!

Robin: ...I rest my case...

Red Robin: ohhh thats it...come here you little...!!!!

Fight between Tim and Damien ensues.

Nightwing: the material they used is so soft as well as the flawless thread stitched craftsmanship. I wonder what kind of fabric they used?

Red hood: ...ok, I have no clue what your talking about, and question, HOW AND WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT!

Tim and Damien brawling in the background rolling on the ground

Nightwing:... well there was my mom and then Alfred, ...and I did live alone for a while. So with no one to fix my hero suit I had to do it on my own as I couldn't very well have taken it to a Tailor shop now could I?

Jason though for a moment as he opened his mouth to answer the two younger brothers rolled past them as the older two watched surprisingly and confused (Jason) or stunned and bewildered (Dick) at the ...uuuhhh...confusing...? site before them...as umm, ya not really sure what they're doing but uuu ...weird... would be the only accurate word for... whatever it is that their doing.

Red hood: 'mouthing WHAT The... shaking off his stupor Jason quietly whispers under his breath

Red hood: ya...Okay...uuuu *gradually getting a little bit louder* moving on.

Turning back to look at Dick. In a normal voice.

So anyways, I..

O: guys?

Barb cut in Interrupting the brothers from, what ever it is they were doing. Gaining all four boys attention effectively halting the impressively unnatural display of bizarrely flailing limbs with Damien on the bottom with one hand on Tim's face as the other was used to get "Drakes stupid hand off my face before I cut it off!" As well as Jason in the middle of his sentence

Robin/Red Robin: WHAT!!!

Nightwing: ya?

Red hood: yo...

grumbling Robin: ..better be important.

O: aren't you boys forgetting something oh I don't know, IMPORTANT!?

Red Robin: oh right

Robin: father would have been freed if Drake had not distracted me.

Red hood: nope nothing important.

Dick glares at Jason as he shrugs.

Nightwing: back to the topic at hand there's still the issue of how?

Red Robin: Will you just stop all ready geez!

Robin: remove your body from my person and return my blade and I will refrain from carving out your internal organs.

Red Robin: NOT IF YOU KEEP TRYING TO STAB ME WITH IT WHATS WRONG WITH YOU YOU DEMONIC LITTLE IMP!

Robin: QUIT BEING SO DIFFICULT!

Red Robin: QUIT TRYING TO KILL ME!!

Nightwing: Tim get off your brother Damien quit trying to kill Tim!

As dick tried to pry the boys off of each other Jason had had enough.

Red hood: SUT UP ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!

As the three boys stared at him Tim got off of Damien as Damien sat up glancing over at Tim and snatched his blade away As they quietly sat.

Red hood: ...ok... so let me see if I got this right we are outnumbered outmatched and if my hunch is correct outgunned they have Batman we have no idea what to do we're going up against a room full of all of Gotham's worst criminals Who want us dead or worse and we can't even get along long enough to not try to kill each other how are we going to get along long enough to save him we have no plan of attack and no idea what we're doing unless you count attacking everything in sight because I'm pretty sure if we go in guns a blazing well I'm the only One guns blazing you guys just go and attack stuff will all be dead and let me tell you not fun... it's pointless there's no hope so why even bother?

O: we've got to save Batman!

Red hood: well what do you want us to do about it dress in drag and do the hula?!

O: Huuu...actually yes, well not exactly.

Five minutes later on stage

Red Robin: next time don't give her any ideas!

I got this idea from Batman brave and the bold birds of prey robin addition or whatever it's called as Jason Tim and Dick dress up as Black canary the Tana and cat woman and Damien who's probably really thankful that he is much younger than the others and much smaller where is a tux and just has to play the piano he's only seen for like a couple of seconds but it's funny in this kind of like the pre-story before the song so look up on YouTube it's hilariously cringe he because Batman is so uncomfortable probably wondering where he went wrong in raising his sons in oracles probably laughing her butt off so yeah this is why you don't give Oracle or Nightwing I guess any ideas because you're bound to be having to Innoway dress in drag and do the hula in a really embarrassing way.


End file.
